


I do.

by Loveless_Sky



Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, I did a lot of research, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Marriage, Max and Jessica are Ash's parents fight me, Not Beta Read, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: It's time. They're going to get married.Please join them in this.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101119
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! It took me more time than plan but here it is ! The wedding !  
> I tried my best by doing some research on how weddings works but it's not that accurate i think. 
> 
> I don't plan on getting married myself, my partner as well, so of course i'm not 'that' interested in this. 
> 
> But i wanted to write a fluff marriage for Ash and Eiji !  
> So here we go i guess ! 
> 
> Please enjoy !

Looking at himself in the mirror in front of him, Ash sighed nervously when he saw the time in the reflection of the clock in the said mirror.

It was nearly time. 

Breathing hard, he adjusted his suit's jacket just at the same time he heard the door opening. Looking again in the mirror, he saw Max. The older man was wearing a suit too despite the fact that he wasn't wearing a tie like Ash did. He smiled and walked to where the youngest man was.

"Nervous ?"

"You can't even know. I feel like i can throw up at any time now."

"Please don't throw up."

"What if i can't do it ?"

"You worry too much. You'll do just fine. You're marrying Eiji, and you love him right ?"

"More than anything Max. More than life itself even."

"Then you don't have to worry. It's gonna be alright."

Nodding his head, Ash looked at his feet, wondering if he should ask Max what he wanted to ask for some time now.

"Ash ? You've got something to say ?"

"Hm, actually... Can i ask you something ? You can say no obviously !"

"Calm down, what do you want to ask kiddo ?"

"Do you, hm, can you accompany me down the aisle ? Please. I don't... I don't have a father to do it, nor a mother. And, i don't know, you're the closest person i have to a dad. So, would you do it ? I-i don't want to walk alone."

Dropping his head, Ash looked at his hands. His fingers were becoming white as he played nervously with them. 

"Ash. Ash, of course i can do that. Yes, i'll lead you down the aisle. Of course buddy."

"R-really ?"

"Of course, i would love to. Ash you're basically my son already."

"God, okay, i can't cry right now."

"You'll cry when you're in front of Eiji. I'll take pictures to remember."

"Please don't. Ibe-san's already in charge of that."

Both of them laughed. It wasn't that Max was bad at taking pictures but one person doing it was enough. 

"Okay, you good now ?"

"Yeah, i think so."

"You better be because you only have two minutes left."

"Oh shit you're right."

"Come here."

Taking a step closer to the adult, Ash let Max do as he gently adjusted his tie around his neck.

"Okay. You're good to go."

"Thanks dad."

Eyes becoming glossy, Max smiled at the blond man before drawing him in a short hug.

"I'm proud of you son."

Smiling a last time, Ash breathed hard a one more time before nodding his head in confidence. 

And before he knew it, he was in front of the doors that would lead him to his soon to be husband. 

"Ready ?"

"Yeah. More than ever."

"Let's go then."

Doors open, Ash could barely hear the song that was playing in the background as he walk straight in front of him, down the aisle. Arm locked with his near father's one. 

Looking straight in front of him, he could already see Eiji, in a pretty black suit, green buttons down his wrists sleeves. 

Turning slightly his gaze, he could see Kotaro in Eiji's mom's arms, smiling. When he saw his father walking, his smile grew bigger and he waves his small hand to him. Smiling at him, Ash politly returned the gesture before returning his attention on the black haired man. 

Eiji was smiling too, his cheeks slightly pink and tears in his eyes. 

When Ash stopped right besides him, he turned to look at Max who smiled at him when the blond man thank him. Ruffling lightly the blond hair, the adult took his place, leaving Ash and Eiji. 

"Perfect. We're now good to go now that the second husband is finally here."

The person that was going to marry them was a middle aged man with black greyish hair and dark blue eyes. He looked friendly so that was definitely a plus.

"Please, sit down. Both of you, stay up. Everyone wants to see the stars of today !"

Laughers could be heard. Yeah, this guy was good.

"Welcome to everyone to the wedding of Eiji and Aslan. I welcome you to the celebration of love. I hope your wedding will be full of joy, hopes, dreams and love."

It was clear that both of them weren't exactly listening to what was being said.  
Both of them had their eyes on each other. Their bands were intertwined, slowly stroking one another. They were in love and it was beautiful.

"We are here today to acknowledge the love that these two men share. All of you today, will be playing an important role in this, you all will witness this union of love. But for now, let's remember how they learnt how to love each other."

And then began the story telling on how Ash and Eiji met each other in New York. How Eiji helped Ash to love himself as the days were flying, how Ash protected Eiji with all he had. Of course, there was not a single story of how they had to fight for their lives. Just the big lines of their story. 

After some time, laughers died down and the man continue to speak.

"Before you two say your vows, i'll ask you to declare your intend to be bound by them. Who is giving these men in marriage ?"

Eiji's parents were the ones who answered. And when the question was ask for Ash, the blond man was prepared to say that no one was here when a voice was echoed.

"We do."

Eyes widening, Ash turned around to see Max and Jessica, hand in hand, smiling at him. They weren't his biolical parents. So why would they do that ? 

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, the blond man understood now that even if they weren't linked by blood, they were by so much more. 

"Thank you. Now, Eiji Okumura, do you take Aslan Jade Callenreese here to be your husband ? To live with him for the rest of your life, to love him and cherish him in sickness and in health as long as you two live ?"

"Yes, i do."

"Aslan Jade Callenreese, do you take Eiji Okumura here to be your husband ? To live with him for the rest of your life, to love him and cherish him in sickness and in health as long as you two live ?"

"Of course i do."

"Now that we've acknowledge the declarations you've made, you can say your vows. Eiji, your vows please."

Ash looked at Eiji who tighten his grip around the blond's hands. They could have papers with them if they wanted. But it seems that neither of them took one. 

"Aslan, my sweet Aslan. We've been throught a lot and yet we're here today. I can't believe i got lucky enough to meet you all those years back then. I was a Japanese klutz for you and you were an arrogant American boy for me. But it quickly changed. We both became what's good for us. We helped each other healing and with our love we built a family that we love each day passing. I will forever be glad to be with you and for the rest of my life. I love you, my soul will always be with you."

This last sentence was what helped a lone tear slip down Ash's face. He remembered it like it was yesterday. When he realized that he didn't want to die. When he understood that he wanted to live. With Eiji. 

"Okay, i promised myself i wouldn't cry but well. To be honest i didn't prepare anything. Because i wanted it to be my raw emotions. I guess i'll start by saying that it is because of you, Eiji, that i'm still here now to marry you. You opened my eyes and taught me that i wanted to live and enjoy my life with you. When i proposed to you, i knew i did the right thing. Because right now, i know that i'm doing the right thing. I'm going to marry you and i'm going to be happy with you. Because of you. I love you Eiji, with all my heart. Please stay by my side. And i'll ask forever this time."

Tears were now in Eiji's eyes too. Ash's hands were slightly shaking as he stroked Eiji's one.

"That was very emotive, wow. Right, now, can i have the rings please ?"

Max stepped forward to where they were, extanding the two rings that were on a soft red cushion inside a black box.

"Wedding rings are really important as they are the physically remind of the unbroken promise of love."

Giving the box to Eiji, the man continued as the black haired one open the box and took the ring that would be Ash's.

"Eiji, placing this ring on Ash's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, i give you my promise to honor you, to be faithful to you and to share my love and life with you. Always and forever."

After repeating these exact same words, Eiji slowly placed the gold ring around Ash's fourth finger. Smiling, he pulled his hand back. It was Ash's turn to speak.

"With this ring, i give you my promise to honor you, to be faithful to you and to share my love and life with you. Always and forever."

Sliding the ring on Eiji's finger was like sealing their promises. Both could fell that their love would continue to live as long as they were on this planet.

"It is of no secret that Eiji and Aslan are both loving soul. I would like to say that you both are a lovely couple and i do hope your lives are going to be full of happiness."

Smiling, they both thank the man, never leaving each other gaze.

"Now, with great joy, i prononced that you two are officially husbands. You may kiss."

And that was like a declic. Ash brought his ringed hand to Eiji's side, pulling aside a loose strang of hair before gently putting his lips on Eiji's. The kiss wasn't anything big. They were still in public after all. But all of the people there could see their love. 

Small tears were running down both faces as they pulled back and smiled before Eiji stood slightly on his tiptoes to kiss Ash's forehead in a sealing kiss.  
All were clapping their hands as they smiled at the small public they had. 

Everything seemed to move in a blur as they all exited to take place outside where everyone had gathered.  
When they passed the doors, Max and Jessica were on one side and Eiji's family on the other. When Kotaro saw his parents, he quickly walked to them. 

"Papa, dada ! You're really pretty!"

"Are we ?"

"Hmhm !"

"Thank you honey."

Kissing the top of his head, Kotaro let a little giggle out.

"Ash, you can throw the flowers now !"

"Would be funny if you caught them !"

Ash and Eiji laughed as Max looked at Jessica. But, finding it funny, Ash turned around and focused on  
where the woman was. If he didn't lose his experiment, he could throw them just at the right spot. 

And a few seconds later, when he turned around again, he laughed so much he thought he was going to fall. Having miscalculate his force, the flowers were now in between Max's hands. 

"Good luck dad !"

"I thought we were on good terms ! I weren't planing on getting married another time !"

"What's that supposed to mean ?!"

Jessica then hit him with her handbag multiple times before poking Max's side.

"Ow ! Stop that i'm joking !"

"Sure you are !"

After that, some photos were taken by Ibe-san. Sometimes just of Eiji and Ash than with their families and finally some with all of them. 

Eiji's mom looked at him before speaking. 

"Are you going to drive ? Or do you want me to drive you all there ?"

'There' was where they would be finishing their day. Smiling, Eiji shook his head. 

"Thank you, but Aslan is going to drive us."

"Good, please be careful."

"Don't worry mom, we'll be careful, it's not that far from here."

And here they were now, outside where they would be celebrating the wedding. It was a pretty and quiet place in one of the only location where there was a nice green and flowery area. 

Tables and chairs were arranged for all of them, with a table of three for Ash, Eiji and Kotaro.  
Laughers and drinks were shared until a ringing was heard. All the people looked up to see Max standing up with his glass and a knife.

"I believe it would be a great time to open the dance ? I want to see Ash ridicule himself."

"Contrary to to everyone's thinking, i can dance old man."

"Old ma-, you'll see if i'm an old man after when i battle against you brat."

Pointing his finger at the blond man, Max looked mad but in a funny way. He was never serious when it came to acting like a child again. More seriously, Ash stood up and after straightening his suit, extanded his hand to his now husband. Eiji gently took it ant let the man lead him in middle of all the tables.

A soft song began to play as Ash lead the smaller man in a slow dance. Eyes focus on each other, Eiji brought his forehead on Ash's, kissing lightly his nose before taking his initial spot. Giving a twirl with his arm, Ash look as Eiji turned around himself, laughing a little at how silly that must have look to the other.

They danced for quite some time, never sharing a word. The love in their eyes and small touches were enough to demonstrate it to all and no one.  
When their last move came, Ash took Eiji close to his body, sliding one arm back aroung his waist to pull him closer so he could kiss tenderly his lover's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you Aslan."

Still holding each other by the hand, they both smiled and invited their guests to dance with them now.  
Quickly, Kotaro was the first to run to them, rapidly clinging to Eiji's leg.

"Dada ! Can i dance with you ?"

"Sure, let's go sweety."

Kissing the blond man one last time, Eiji brought his son's feet on top of his own and tightened his grip on the smaller's hands. Smiling softly, he began to dance in slow circles making the little boy laugh. 

Kotaro's laugh was one of the things Eiji and Ash could listen to all day long. So hearing it while he danced with his father was something that would be memorable. Even Ash was recording with his phone that he had ask Max who was keeping it for him until they would all part away.

Smile on his face, Ash looked as Eiji lead the dance, laughing with his son. He was ending the video when he felt a tap on his shoulder making him turn around.

"Jess' ? Did you lost your old man somewhere ?"

"He's probably somewhere, wondering how he got the flowers and how, if he does, to propose again."

"Yeah, there's a big chance of that."

"Actually, i was wondering if you'll dance with this old woman i am ?"

"Of course, come one you're not that old, and i'll never pass a chance to anger Max. I know he can't dance for shit."

Taking the blond woman's hand, he swirl her around, taking her close to him as the new song start. More rhythmic this time. 

"Aslan, you're already cheating ?!"

"Oh shut it ! I can't enjoy a dance with my mother ?!"

Ash knew Jessica wasn't his mother. But if Maw could be his father than this woman could be his mother. That was a thing that had gone unsaid but Ash, Max and Jessica considered themselves like a stitched up family. And they loved each other. That was all that mattered. 

Making Jessica turn around herself multiple times, she laughed as the blond man was childishly sticking his tongue out to the woman's lover. Max responded with the same gesture while Eiji was laughing at him with his sister and Kotaro in his arms. 

Minutes later, when the song was over, Jessica left Ash go, leaving a tiny kiss on his cheek.  
Even if it was true that he didn't allow a lot of people to touch him, Jessica and Max could give him slight touches here and there. Like a kiss on the cheek or forehead, or when one of them was ruffling his hair. As long as he saw them coming, it was alright.

"Go to your husband now, he's waiting."

"I'll go, i'll go, thanks for the dance mom."

"You're welcome. Now go to your family."

Nodding his head, he left her after guiding her to Max.  
Kissing the side of Eiji's head, he quickly sat down next to him, taking Kotaro on his lap.

"You had fun with dada buddy ?"

"Yeah ! It was fun because he let me step on his feet !"

"You didn't hurt him though ?"

"Nah. I was being careful. Promise."

"Good then. It wasn't hard for you too right ? After all you stepped on my foot one time."

"Be quiet, it was one time and it was when you were teaching me how to dance ! Of course i would step on you at least once."

Pouting slightly, Eiji crossed his arms over his chest, intensifying his gesture by turning on his side to not be looking at his son and husband.  
A hand came to his side and drew a squeak out of him when he felt the fingers tickle him.

"Stop being a baby. I love you even if you step on my feet."

"I sure hope you love me. I wouldn't have marry you if not."

"Look at me. I married you and you can't dan-"

"Don't finish this sentence Aslan Jade Okumura."

"Ow, we're on full name basis now."

"Be quiet blondie."

"Blondie he said !"

Laughing, Ash rolled his head backward while Eiji was throwing him his napkin in the face, making their son giggle when Ash nearly died when the napkin got in his open mouth.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll calm down. Give me a minute."

"You're lucky i love you."

"Or what ?"

Looking at Eiji, the blonde man let his face rest on his hand, smirking at his husband. 

"Or nothing. I swear sometimes you act like you're still seventeen."

"Hey ! I'm not that much older !"

"Just ten years older."

"Ten years already ?"

"Time flew by real fast hm ?"

Passing his hand in the soft blond hair, Eiji bend down slightly, giving a kiss on the other's forehead.  
Taking the hand in his hair with his own hand, Ash kissed the knuckles where the ring was resting before kissing the top of Kotaro's head who wasn't paying any attention to the two men, focusing on Max who was being an idiot again. 

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me ?"

"I don't know. For existing ? For coming to New York all those years ago ? For teaching me how to live ?"

"You don't have to thank me. I'll do it all over again if i had to."

"I would too. I'm really happy now."

"I'm glad. I love you, my sweet Aslan."

"I love you Eiji. Thank you for being born."

Kissing him, Eiji then pulled him closer to him by the shoulder when Kotaro asked to be put down.

They both watched as Kotaro danced with his uncle Max and Eiji's sister on the fast music that was playing in the background. Hands intertwined. 

They were married. They had a child. They lived together in their house near the beach.

They loved each other and it was probably the purest form of love.

They were happy and it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> I actually did a fanart link to this OS, so i'll linked it down below, please go check it ! It would mean a lot for me !
> 
> https://twitter.com/LovelessSky1/status/1359602693484994562?s=19


End file.
